


Над холмами

by Umbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Het, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они выжили, и теперь самое время летать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Над холмами

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Малфой-фест

Солнце ложилось косыми лучами на узоры ковра, на шелковые обои, на одеяло. Они были живы, они снова были молоды. Люциус проснулся с этой мыслью, открыл глаза. В полумраке сияли следы первого солнечного света: на камине, ковре, на стенах. А на груди лежала теплая влажная рука Нарциссы. Люциус тогда подумал, что им надо снова полететь. Уже много лет… восемнадцать? Может, больше, они не поднимались в небо. И теперь, когда выжили, им надо. Полететь. Кто знает, что будет завтра? А сегодня у них есть небо.

Солнце лежало в светлых волосах Нарциссы, Люциус аккуратно убрал ее руку, повернулся и прошептал в теплое мягкое ухо: «Вставай!»

Нарцисса нахмурилась, ресницы дрогнули.

— Что такое, милый?

Люциус прижал ее под одеялом тесно-тесно, чувствуя через рубашку крепкие груди и горячие бедра.

— Пойдем, полетаем, — сказал он.

Нарцисса распахнула глаза и поглядела на него с удивлением. Так она смотрела всегда, когда думала, что он говорит глупости, но никогда не призналась бы вслух в своих мыслях. С годами Люциус избавился от иллюзий, что его жена всегда считает его правым. Но он был благодарен ей за эту маленькую ложь и знал, что причина — в любви, а не в снисхождении. Безграничная нежность, верность до последнего вздоха — вот какой была Нарцисса.

Когда они еще не поженились, когда только-только начали держаться за руки и целоваться, прячась ото всех в темноте коридоров, в тишине сада, за теплицами и где придется. Когда он мог прослезиться, глядя, как она сидит напротив него в большом зале и аккуратно разрезает отбивную на маленькие куски, сжимая нож и вилку тонкими пальчиками, склоняя голову. Когда он замечал завитки волос на ее шее, маленькую родинку на мочке уха, крошку от пирога в уголке губ. Тогда он еще не знал, какой бесстрашной она была.

Нарцисса улыбнулась, сжала в ладонях его лицо.

— Но мы же…

— Да, давно не летали, но сейчас надо, поднимайся, дорогая моя.

Нарцисса подчинилась. Выскользнула из-под одеяла, легкая, как юная девушка, стянула рубашку через голову. Солнечные полосы тронули ее ягодицы, белую гладкую спину, когда Нарцисса пошла к комоду достать белье. Наблюдая за ней, Люциус засомневался на мгновение, стоит ли им выходить из спальни. Сердце забилось сильнее, как было всегда, когда он видел ее голой.

Нарцисса одевалась быстро, движения были размеренными и выверенными, Люциус всегда восхищался ее грацией. Любил танцевать с ней, не только на балах, но и дома. Маленькому Драко нравилось, как они кружились. Драко хохотал, и Нарцисса выгибалась в руках Люциуса, запрокидывала голову и смеялась вместе с ним.

Они были счастливы тогда. Теперь. И каждую минуту.

Люциус закончил одеваться, а Нарцисса ждала его, заплетая волосы перед зеркалом.

— Мы не упадем? — спросила она. Люциус покачал головой, — теперь точно ни за что — обнял ее за талию, и так они вышли из спальни. Коридор был наполнен светом из высоких французских окон. Нарцисса и Люциус прошли сквозь искрящийся пыльный туман к лестнице. В доме было тихо. В тишине только их шаги разбегались эхом в главном зале.

Двадцать ступеней. Какой бесконечно короткой казалась лестница, когда по ней надо было спускаться к Темному Лорду. Только сегодня Люциус до конца осознал, что того больше нет.

Сегодня он понял, что война на самом деле закончилась. Страхи, суды, «мы спасали свою жизнь». Все осталось позади. Они снова свободны, предоставлены сами себе и могут начать все с начала.

Они пересекли холл, прошли между накрытыми белыми простынями диванами, мимо нечищеного камина, который до сих пор не починили. Косые лучи рассекали темноту, падали сверху. Люциус потянул за тяжелое дверное кольцо.

Перед ними раскинулся осенний парк под набирающим краски небом.

— Акцио! — выдохнул Люциус, прижимая ладонь козырьком ко лбу и глядя вверх. Над теплицами появилась темная точка. Через несколько мгновений она выросла и превратилась в метлу. Нарцисса звонко рассмеялась, когда он поймал гладкое древко.

— Готова? — ухмыльнулся он. Нарцисса кивнула, он сжал бедрами метлу, а Нарцисса прижалась к нему сзади, уткнулась лицом в плечо, крепко сцепила руки в замок у него на животе.

А потом ноги оторвались от земли, метла понесла их вверх, над садом, над поместьем. Темные крыши, разноцветные деревья — желтые, красные, рыжие, зеленые. Ворота остались позади, Люциус прибавил скорости и закрыл глаза. Поток ветра ударил в лицо. Словно проникая под одежду, внутрь него, выметая все ненужное, все мертвое. Нарцисса тихо вскрикнула в обтянутое мантией плечо и до боли стиснула его поперек груди. Люциус дернул за древко и взмыл выше, быстрее, над холмами, над сверкающим руслом реки.

Ему захотелось закричать, когда Нарцисса прижалась губами к его затылку.

Они были вместе, как прежде.

Он сделал круг, Нарцисса шепнула ему на ухо, что замерзла и пора возвращаться. Тогда Люциус направил метлу вниз.

Белые дома поместья теперь летели на них вместе с садом, озером, павлинами и лебедями. Вместе с вишнями, яблонями, вязами и рододендронами. Все ближе и ближе, как будто падаешь. А потом ноги коснулись земли.

Нарцисса спрыгнула, скользнула ему под руку, убрала его волосы за уши и прижалась к губам. Люциус разжал пальцы — метла бухнулась на дорожку. Теплый язык скользнул ему в рот, Люциус стиснул ее, сминая платье. Возбуждение молотком колотилось в висках и в паху, голова кружилась.

— Папа! Мама!

Они отпрянули друг от друга и оба покраснели, как застигнутые врасплох подростки.

Драко стоял на крыльце, замотавшись в плед, и строго смотрел на них. Люциус с радостью заметил, что выражение изумления и растерянности наконец пропало с его лица. Драко убрал со лба отросшую челку и поежился.

— Завтракать-то будем? — спросил он неуверенно.

Нарцисса сжала руку Люциуса и потянула к дому, к мраморному крыльцу.

— Да, милый, сейчас…

Они подошли к Драко, и все втроем вошли в холл. Солнце уже поднялось и теперь освещало дом полностью, со всеми разрушениями и изъянами. Но Люциус впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя свободным и абсолютно спокойным.

Его формула сложилась, его части собрались в целое. Они выжили, все трое. И теперь будут жить очень долго и очень хорошо.


End file.
